You Have Been Warned
by TTarTrainer
Summary: You should have listened to the warnings...Oneshot story in the second-person POV, see A/N inside for more information. Rated M for language albeit censored towards the end lol and rather graphic imagery at the end


**A/N: **So I remember in the Guidelines it says you can't upload interactive stories, including things in the second-person POV. This story is in the second-person, but it's a oneshot and not interactive in any way. I assume it'll be fine to upload it, but if someone could confirm that non-interactive second-person POV stories are allowed, that would be awesome. For now, enjoy the story :3.

* * *

…

_Are you already finished?_

_Ah, well. You may not have lasted as long as some others, but still, I think you will be a favorite of mine for a time. I shall remember you and what you gave…at least, I will until the next one comes along for me to play with._

* * *

I remember how it began. How can I not? It always starts the same way, after all.

You were online that evening, visiting those websites you love so much. Facebook, Twitter, Youtube…and the chatting, we can't forget that. AIM, MSN, Meebo, and other obscure programs most people haven't even heard of. So many people you've never even talked to over the phone, let alone met in real life. So much information, more than you would ever get from books. Movies, videos, music, pictures, games, all flashing across your computer screen as you surfed away the night.

And there was me, too, but of course you didn't know that I was there, quietly watching you and the things you were doing. You seemed so much more interesting than most others I watched. Instead of endless hours of pornography, you watched videos about human rights. Instead of posting replies full of hate and intolerance, you made posts full of thought and information. Your music was classical and Indian flutes, soft and gentle; there was none of that obnoxious rap coming from your speakers. You filled your image searches with beautiful landscapes, rolling oceans and dusk-drenched mountains. Not a single lewd or offensive picture touched your screen. Even the wallpaper for your laptop was a reflection of your personality; a picture of two whales, a mother and her calf, with the infant on the mother's back.

You were something alien, something rare. You were here on the internet, but you weren't using it like the mindless hordes tended to. You bettered yourself, learned and taught instead of disrespecting. And this is what drew me to you, for I had never encountered one like you before within this infinite expanse of information. Everyone else I had gone to simply because they were there at the moment, and convenient. You, though…you were special.

That night, you were hunting down information on an old horror movie you'd seen some years ago. Even though you were an intelligent, well-mannered person, like everyone else you enjoyed a good scare now and then. You were in the mood for such a thing tonight, and even though your memories of that movie were vague at best, you remembered how terrified it had made you when you'd watched it so long ago.

Sadly, despite your efforts to find that movie, you had no luck. You were clearly irritated and, in spite of your failure, decided to try a few other things to get that fear-fix you were seeking. You started searching through the internet, typing in all sorts of different searches in your quest to find something adequately horrifying. Site after site was felled with a click of your mouse; page after page loaded and was as quickly removed when you realized it wasn't going to "do it" for you.

It was then that I decided to intervene. You wanted so badly to be terrified but couldn't find what you wanted. How could I simply stand by when you were so eager to be frightened?

Almost giving up hope, you dejectedly typed in one more search. It was so very fitting for what I was planning that I wanted to laugh:

Scare me

I was more than happy to oblige. When you hit that Search button, the very first result was granted to you courtesy of me, a site no one finds without my blessing. The title of the website was "Turn Back now", and under that the description read "You will not get another chance". Finally, the URL of the website sat beneath the site's description, simply saying "You have been warned".

I knew what you were thinking right away. You were impressed that someone had managed to alter the actual URL into something unique. Someone with such talent must surely be running a truly horrific website, one full of nightmarish things that would leave you afraid to sleep in the dark for the next week. Your pulse beginning to race, you clicked the website and, in doing so, sealed your fate.

The instant you tapped your mouse while hovering over that link, your screen went black. There was nothing, no URL or Menu Bar or anything. Right away your stomach clenched and you worried you may have stumbled onto a breeding ground for nasty viruses instead of something to seize your psyche with terror. You frantically wiggled your mouse back and forth, but there was no cursor onscreen to mimic the small device's jerking.

Then something flashed across the screen, a very brief burst of color that was gone before you could make out what it was. You scowled, halting your twitching mouse and staring at the screen. A second later, another image splashed across the screen. Again, it was gone too quickly for you to see what it was. As you tried to figure out what was happening, a series of flickers came and went.

And then you noticed something. For some reason, you were feeling…uneasy. No, that wasn't the word. You were feeling troubled, and with each passing flash, that troubling sensation was deepening into anxious dread. You couldn't understand why, but fear was creeping around the edges of your mind and it was only getting worse the longer you were on this site. Your mouth went dry, sweat began to dew across your forehead and palms, and your muscles started to tremble ever so slightly. The hairs on your arms and neck raised themselves erect and a chill rushed through your body as your heart began to drum a beat of uncomprehending terror.

A rapid-fire series of here-and-gone images abruptly made your mouth flood with thick saliva. Your stomach compressed itself into a paint little ball and you couldn't suppress a heaving gag. Somehow you managed to avoid vomiting, barely keeping down your earlier dinner. Even though you couldn't tell what you were seeing, some subconscious part of your mind clearly found it repulsive. I have to admit, I was even more impressed with you than I had been before. Others who'd paid witness to my little piece of cyberspace had broken down at this moment, sobbing in fear and covered in sick. But not you, my special one.

Clamping a hand over your mouth, your breath heavy and rapid through flaring nostrils, you glared at the offending screen and practically dared it to try and best you again. Instead it was still, showing no more brief images. Slowly you lowered your hand, your unhappy gut gradually uncramping and the nauseous feeling residing. Despite this you were still gripped by a dread that made you want to laugh and cry hysterically at the same time.

And then, the final image suddenly filled your screen, causing you to flinch a bit in surprise. It was a picture of a gorgeous Houndoom, its sleek black pelt shining in afternoon sun. It's curving white horns arched over its back as it leapt into the air, its whip-thin tail twisting into a bizarre shape. Its orange muzzle was opened wide, revealing ivory fangs capable of crushing a human's skull; a bright green tennis ball was on its way to a rendezvous with those deadly jaws. An expression of delight was engraved on the Pokemon's face, making it clear that it was having a wonderful time playing with someone not in the shot. At the same time this image came on your computer, the URL and other normal dressings of a webpage appeared in their proper places, and a caption in black block letters scrolled across the bottom of the picture:

Were you scared?

You gave a weak, somewhat shaky laugh, slumping back in your chair in relief. You had just achieved your goal of being scared senseless without even being aware of it till now. Even as you chuckled, though, in the back of your mind the fear continued to creep, and a heavy feeling lingered under your emotions. Suddenly deciding you were done with the fear-seeking, you closed the browser and shut your computer down.

* * *

When you returned you were clearly unsettled. You looked tired and haggard, and there was a haunted expression in your eyes. It was obvious you hadn't slept well the previous night. Your slumber had been plagued with awful visions, but you couldn't remember what they were. That feeling of dismay had stayed with you and gotten stronger as the day went on, and you knew it had something to do with the site you'd visited the other evening.

You immediately launched your AIM messenger, quickly being greeted by various internet friends. You made a group chat and invited a large number of Buddies to it. They were somewhat confused, asking what was going on and why you'd gathered them in such a manner. You explained that you'd visited a site the other night and that you were feeling depressed and fearful ever since. You described how terrible your day had been as inexplicable sadness and terror had gripped you for the entire day. Instantly your friends fussed over you, telling you that you should try to find the owner of the site for various reasons. Despite the encouraging words of your friends and their best efforts to comfort you, the cloud that had made its home over you refused to be done away with. You were ready to sign out of AIM, but I decided it was time to introduce myself.

**Raensihtaedruoy (8:43:11 PM): **Hello

You imply stared at the screen, obviously trying to figure out if you knew me from days gone by. After a moment you responded.

**YourNameHere (8:44:54 PM): **Uh hi, do I know you?

**Raensihtaedruoy (8:45:42 PM): **Not yet, but you will soon. You should get some sleep, you look awful. Goodnight!

I then closed your AIM for you as you gaped at the screen, confusion and uncertainty clear in your widened eyes. After a few moments of you not moving, I decided to also shut down your computer. The last thing I was aware of before our connection was severed was you reeling back from the laptop, a look of shocked alarm spread across your features. I chuckled to myself, relishing that expression as I drifted off to others needing my attention.

* * *

**YourNameHere (3:44:21 PM): **Who are you and how did you get my username?

**Raensihtaedruoy: (3:45:25 PM): **Do you really want to know?

**YourNameHere (3:46:59 PM): **Don't mess with me. Are you the person who owns that stupid site I was on the other day?

**Raensihtaedruoy (3:47:32 PM): **Of course I am, silly.

**YourNameHere (3:54:04 PM): **What the hell is wrong with you? And how did you get my username information? Does your damn site let you steal information? Do you have some freaking malware or spyware or something on there? And damn it, why do I feel so BAD after going there? You get some kind of sick pleasure screwing with peoples' minds?

**Raensihtaedruoy (3:58:19 PM): **My, my, someone is upset. Well, let me answer your questions in order. I am trapped here, forever, and I need some sort of entertainment, don't I? There's nothing wrong with wanting to be entertained. After all, it's why you were searching for all those scary things the other night, right? And your username information was right there on the screen for me to see once I noticed you. My site doesn't contain any kind of virus or spyware, I have no need of those when I can see what I want whenever I please. You feel bad because I want you to. And finally, yes, I do derive a sense of pleasure from your so-called "screwing with peoples' minds", special one. Again, I need to keep myself entertained in this endless prison.

**YourNameHere (4:01:48 PM): **What in the hell are you going on about? You know what, never mind. Your twisted little game is gonna end here, you bastard. Have fun trying to avoid lawsuits once I've given your information to my ISP, pal. That site you're running it some sick shit, I know it.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:03:52 PM): **My game will end? Special one, that is indeed amusing. Don't you remember? My site warned you away, but you ignored those warnings, didn't you? I can hardly be held accountable if you willingly entered it. Either way, there is nothing you can do.

**YourNameHere (4:05:03 PM): **Stop calling me "special one" you stupid asshole.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:07:07 PM): **Such foul language! Will it make you feel better if I tell you who I am?

**YourNameHere (4:09:34 PM): **It would make me feel better if you'd stop bothering me and just leave me the hell alone.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:12:17 PM): **I'm afraid I can't do that. You're far too amusing and interesting. I think I'll show you a bit of my past so you can know me a bit better. It would be a shame for you to not have gained anything in the short time we'll be together.

I gave you no chance to reply. It had been a few days since I'd seen you last, since you'd been avoiding your computer after I made it shut off. I had missed you and I wasn't about to let you get away without toying with you a bit. I allowed my mind to drift and on your screen, my memories began to play like a movie.

* * *

_The Celestial Tower was home to my kind. We were everywhere in this final resting place of the dearly departed. Our small white bodies hovered in the shadows, the lavender flames atop our heads devouring light instead of casting it. We Litwick ruled over this place, drawing sustenance from the life-force of mourners come to remember their deceased loved ones._

_Lately, a film crew had been coming to the Tower, recording for some TV show called Ghosters. They were accompanying a group of "spiritual specialists" who travelled the globe, visiting places that were supposedly haunted by human souls. The humans were foolish, bringing expensive and bulky technology with them as they strived to make others believe the lost spirits of long-dead people were all around. They didn't care about the real Ghosts, we Litwick, that filled the tower. They ignored us entirely, which suited my brethren fine. They preferred to skulk in the shadows, gorging themselves on life-force and remaining largely ignorant of just about everything else. I, however, was curious of all that occurred around me, and the humans became an enthralling source of entertainment as they pranced about the Tower. I learned much from the weeks they continued to film, becoming quite familiar with their jargon and equipment._

_One day the group was doing their usual thing when one of them released a strange Pokemon from a black-topped Poke Ball that had a yellow 'U' on it. This Pokemon had a pink body and baby blue arms. A tail the same hue as its arms rose from its rear, and large white eyes blankly took in the creature's surroundings. The tip of its snout, as well as its stomach, were the same shade of blue as its arms. Its entire form was blocky and sharply angled, making it look absolutely ridiculous. My small saffron eyes studied this unusual Pokemon, something that was called a Porygon according to its human owner. One of the other humans commented on the Pokemon, and its owner proudly boasted that the Porygon would be used to enter the computers used for recording data in order to try and pick out ghostly voices and sounds. _

_I was instantly intrigued. This bizarre beast was capable of somehow going inside one of those slim laptops the humans toted all over the place? How was such a thing possible? I decided the best way to find out would be to get it from the Porygon's own mind. Without warning, I manipulated the fire on my head and released a burst of bright purple flames. The bullet of fire flew from the shadows I was residing in, hitting Porygon square in the side of its head. The Pokemon was knocked from the air where it was floating and the humans started yelling in surprise, jumping up and causing a general ruckus. I ignored all of them; my Flame Burst had left Porygon dazed, just as I'd intended. In a flash I darted from the shadows, making my body ethereal and sinking into Porygon's._

_I quickly found that this was no possession I'd ever attempted. The Porygon's body was unnatural and bewildering. I was overwhelmed by information and knowledge flooding my mind from nowhere, and the feel of a totally foreign body encasing me made it impossible for me to control the Porygon's movements. I was vaguely aware of it erratically bouncing off the floor and various tombstones; a result of me trying to make sense of this body and Porygon trying to regain control of itself._

_And suddenly a strange sensation spread through me as a single thought burned through my mind, drowning out everything else:_

_UNKNOWN ENTITY DETECTED INITIALIZING HARDDRIVE CLEANER_

_This thought was replaced by another almost immediately:_

_FATAL ERROR OCCURRED HARDDRIVE COMPROMISED BY UNKNOWN ENTITY INITIALIZING EMERGENCY PROTOCOL FACTORY RESET AND UPLOAD BACKUP PROGRAMMING_

_And before I knew it, there was a flash of nothing but blinding white light as all sensation faded from my body…_

* * *

I enlarged our chat window after my memory-video finished playing, deciding to explain a few things to you. I was in a sharing mood, it seemed.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:27:33 PM): **I have been here ever since I possessed that Porygon. When I was aware of myself once more I was still inside Porygon's burned-out shell. It had attempted to escape into a computer in an effort to wipe its programming, you see. It thought I was a virus of some kind and was trying to restore its default information to get rid of me. For some reason, though, my presence in its body effectively killed it as it entered the computer. I myself was dragged into the computer and trapped inside it, having no way to escape. It took many days for me to get out of Porygon's body, and once I was free I somehow managed to find my way into the programming for Internet Explorer. When one of the humans launched it to try and locate Porygon, I was ejected from the program into cyberspace.

**YourNameHere (4:30:33 PM): **You need help. You seriously need some ****ing help, you know? Get the hell off the internet and get yourself to a mental hospital.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:34:03 PM): **I've become quite used to this prison over the years I've been caught in it. I decided to make the best of a bad situation, you see? I soon discovered that this internet thing was a good way to get the life-force we Litwick need in order to survive. I could use it to reach humans, drawing it from them as they typed and clicked. Your physical touch leaves traces of your life energy, you know. And since I can freely move myself from the internet to a person's local network, I have a direct source to that energy lingering within the computer itself. It's not much in individual amounts, but there are millions of people using the internet, so I have an infinite source of food. Oh, and entertainment, of course. It's always so amusing watching you humans slowly losing your minds. You're very fragile creatures, did you know that? Your minds are so feeble that in most cases they break instead of adapting. It's interesting, though. There are some, like you, who are quite hardy. Of course, in the end it always turns out the same. The mind is broken completely and you are no longer any fun.

You tried closing AIM at that moment, a disgusted and deeply disturbed look on your face. You were muttering under your breath, your skin pale and ashen as you shook and trembled. You were indeed tougher than most others, but even so you were breaking. The fact that you were trying to close the chat was proof of that. I wasn't quite done talking to you though, so I prevented the program from closing. After all, I was inside your computer at that moment, not reaching to you from the internet.

"GOD DAMMIT JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" you abruptly screamed, a mix of rage and raw terror erupting across your face. You leapt from your chair, your hands clenching into fists as you gritted your teeth and started breathing heavily.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:37:00 PM): **Come now, you're only going to stress yourself out with all that shouting and leaping about. Be a good little human and sit down, won't you?

The fury drains from you instantly, leaving just the fear rushing through you. You collapsed into your chair, your legs too weak to hold you up any longer.

**Raensihtaedruoy (4:38:44 PM): **There, that's better. Now listen, I can tell you're pretty tense and everything, so why don't you go get some rest, hm? In a few days we'll talk some more and I'll reveal something else to you.

You didn't reply, just stared at your computer screen with a dumbfounded look. I sighed and shut the computer down, slipping back to the internet and feeling giddy with anticipation. It wouldn't be much longer before you were mine entirely. You were tough, but I knew the final thing I showed you would be the last straw on the Camerupt's back.

* * *

**YourNameHere (2:15:41 AM): **Are you there? God just leave me alone…

* * *

**YourNameHere (4: 15:38 AM): **I know you're there. Answer me damn you! I'm not gonna put up with this anymore!

* * *

**YourNameHere (8:22: 10 AM): ****** YOU YOU HEAR ME? **** YOU

AND STOP CENSORING ME GOD **** IT I HAVE MY RIGHTS YOU ****ING *****

* * *

**Raensihtaedruoy (7:38:09 PM): **Hello special one. I've decided it's time for this to end. Do you remember my site?

**YourNameHere (7:40:09 PM): ****** I thought you'd finally left me alone.

**Raensihtaedruoy: (7:41:01 PM): **Do you remember it?

**YourNameHere (7:43:40 PM): **Yes for ****'s sake I remember the **** thing! How the **** could I forgot it?

**Raensihtaedruoy (7:44:35 PM): **I'm going to show you why it made you feel the way you have since that night. Are you ready?

**YourNameHere (7:46:21 PM): **I don't have a ****ing choice do I?

I laughed but of course you didn't hear it. I opened Internet Explorer and navigated your browser to my website. You slumped in your chair, a defeated shadow behind your eyes. You looked terrible then. You hadn't slept in days, I knew, and you hadn't been eating as you were starting to look gaunt. You'd also been wearing that same outfit for the past several days. It was a highly satisfying sight for me, I had to say.

The blackness from that night engulfed your screen for a second time. This time when the first image appeared on the screen it remained there, and for the first time you were treated to what you couldn't consciously make sense of before. It was a picture of a young man, lying in a crumpled heap on a hardwood floor. His face was visible; a frozen mask of high-octane terror twisted his mouth and eyes into something horrible. Blood trickled from his nose and ears. His hands were drawn up to his chest, his fingers hooked and gnarled. His skin had a charred look to it, as though he'd been roasted. On a desk near the body was a computer, and a chat program was open on it. A pair of headphones was lying on the floor next to the corpse.

The images flickered across your screen as they had the last time you'd viewed them, only they were moving slower now so you could see them in detail. Every picture showed a husk of some human or another I'd played with before you. At some point around the eleventh picture your face had gone slack, a blank expression an obvious sign of your brain's last-ditch effort to rescue your sanity. And then something made you jump, a detail you had only just now noticed. I knew exactly what caused this reaction; it always happened at this point.

On the screen of the desktop in this picture you saw a hazy but very visible image of a Litwick and a young girl. The girl on the screen looked exactly like the crumpled figure in the computer chair, only in the image she was screaming and her flesh wasn't seared as it was in real life. And the Litwick, the one who had a devilish smile on its face and smears of dark red blood across its body…

You had realized it was me.

You jerked back at that exact moment, not aware of the fact that you were whimpering and stuttering as you shook your head. I laughed at your wild expression, your feeble attempt to deny what you'd seen. Then I brought up the chat box.

**Raensihtaedruoy (8:58:22 PM): **Get your headphones. There's one last thing I need to tell you and then this will all be over.

You shook your head, staring in barely-comprehending horror at your laptop. I sighed a little, closing my bright saffron eyes in a motion you couldn't see. As much fun as I'd been having, your reactions were so bland and boring. It quickly became boring watching you and I was eager to finish what I'd started.

**Raensihtaedruoy (9:00:24 PM): **Get your headphones. You can't hear me without them, and once I've told you what I need to everything will end. Don't you want that?

"You…you'll leave me alone…?"

**Raensihtaedruoy (9:01:45 PM): **There will be no reason to stay. I will have gotten what I wanted. See my name? The proof that this is almost over is there.

You were clearly confused, but the hope that lit across your features was so cute. You leapt from your seat and rushed to get the pair of battered old headphones that you used from time to time when music was better suited for them instead of the laptop's speakers. You then returned and shoved the jack into the laptop, nearly strangling yourself with the cord in your haste to get them on.

"What is it?" you demand fearfully. You rock a bit, anxiety coming off your body in waves. I smiled widely and sent a tendril of energy into the jack of the headphones; it then raced through the cord into the earpieces before entering your body through your ears. The energy brought with it a voice, low and faint in a soft whisper:

"_Goodbye."_

And then I ensnared the essence of your life, that vibrant, shining light that was your soul, in my searching tendril. The nature of my own spirit burned away the ties your soul had with your physical body, physically burning it as well. Your fragile human body wasn't meant to contain the energy I radiated, was incapable of holding it without harm rendered. You screamed, a shrill noise that made me shiver in joy. As I worked your soul from your body, your skin began to darken and crack. Soon it had become black and was peeling in large layers as you were cooked from the inside out. Your organs exploded from the heat, your blood boiled, and the over-heated liquid in your eyes caused them to pop, spraying blood and juice on the laptop. You scream reached a crescendo at that point before tapering off into choking gasps, your body rocked by seizures only the dying experience. Blood began streaming from your nose, ears, and empty eye sockets, and steam started to emanate from your mouth and nostrils.

With a final tug your soul was pulled from your ruined body, drawn into the laptop with me. Having long mastered my prison, I sealed your shrieking soul with a contained file that was then uploaded to the internet. No one but me could access that file, which meant you would be all mine until I'd devoured every last iota of your being.

The last thing I saw before I shut down your computer was your burned corpse, slumped to the side in an awkward position. Your eyes were bulging from their sockets; I knew that expression, recognized the realization in your deformed features. My name and its meaning had dawned on you in the last seconds of your life, and the awareness of it had only terrified you all the more.

I smiled at the beautiful sight before me and committed the image to memory. Later, I would add it to the montage of corpses on my special little corner of cyberspace, yours just one more face to help add the next when I got restless again.

The screen went black. The computer shut down.

Goodbye…


End file.
